youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JJDiscussions
JJDiscussions (or simply just JJ or Jordan) is a Canadian ranter who started making content on YouTube on January 1, 2012 as a ranter/vlogger with a friend, James and both took up the channel name "JJDiscussions" (Jordan & James Discussions). Most known for his ranting, Jordan also runs a comedic "animation" account known as Spodermen and a video game channel known as SABInsanity. Origin of the Channel JJDiscussions began on January 1, 2012 when Jordan and his friend James decided to spend New Years Day making a "Duo-Rant Video" to impress some of their friends at school. The "Rant" was inspired by YouTuber known as undertakerfreak1127 and gained about 100 views in a couple hours which amazed both Jordan and James because they made a goal to get 100 views in a week. Their first subscriber was fellow ranter NickMilazzo668. After the positive reaction they got from their friends they decided to make a second video which was noticed by ranter CammehYaBams (now known as ElectricUnicycleCrew) and the video took off, gaining them almost 20 subscribers which was a lot to them at the time and absolutely astonished the duo. They created a total of 6 videos together as a duo when James decided to take a different approach on YouTube that Jordan disagreed with, leaving Jordan to handle the channel alone. Jordan's first "solo" video was released on February 20, 2012 and recieved over 800 views in just over a day bringing him to over 125 subscribers. After James decided to attempt a return, it got such a negative reaction Jordan decided it would be best if he took the channel alone. There is currently one duo video on the JJDiscussions channel which is currently unlisted. Growth of the Channel The channel was slow to take off until Jordan discovered he could "speak" better while standing and talking. This became a regular thing for the videos and he began actually yelling into the camera while moving his arms awkwardly. Gradually, talking and moving on camera became more natural for him as his channel and experience grew. He hit 500 subscribers on June 25, 2012 and was officially partnered with Fullscreen, Inc. Network on July 14, 2012. On August 20, 2012 JJDiscussions had reached over 1,000 subscribers after a video "Stif Benitez: The Ultimate Douchebag" got noted by a large Facebook page whom eventually shared the video pushing the channel over 1,000. Series' and Videos There is currently one ongoing series on the JJDiscussions channel known as the Lyric Readings in which Jordan reads lyrics to various popular songs and pokes fun at the lyrics and cracks jokes over top. A series currently on hiatus known as the Any ... Video You Will Ever Watch... Series in which Jordan makes fun of Popular YouTubers and/or videos by acting out the ridiculousness in a satirical manner. The series ended on November 29, 2012 with Any PewDiePie Video You Will Ever Watch... which is also one of the most popular in the series. Jordan plans to resume the series in March 2013. Videos consist of Jordan complaining or "Pissing and Moaning" about subjects that bother him or other people as well as reviewing videos. They usually consist of him yelling obnoxiously at the camera while making strange arm/hand motions and high pitched "imitation" voices. Videos have included anything from Facebook Rants to Viral Video reviews. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers